1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button unit for an electronic control apparatus of a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a button unit which has a simple structure and a reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, electronic control apparatuses for an audio system and for an air conditioning system are installed on the center fascia panel. Button units for power on/off and for controlling the operation of the apparatus are installed on the front panel of the electronic control apparatus.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional air conditioning control apparatus 1. Button units 2 and 3 are installed on the front panel of the air conditioning control apparatus 1. The amount of air flow and the temperature can be adjusted using the button units 2 and 3. In FIG. 1, if the upper ends of the button units 2 and 3 are pressed, the amount of air flow and the temperature are increased, and if the lower ends of the button units 2 and 3 are pressed, the amount of air flow and the temperature are decreased. Each of these button units 2 and 3 employs the elasticity of a spring or the compressibility of rubber, and is usually called a tack switch. This example is provided in reference to JP2001-210192A (2001 Aug. 3), JP2001-266712A (2001 Sep. 28).
However, the conventional button unit suffers from some defects in that the structure thereof is complicated and the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.